


The Eyelash

by Lola_s_writing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, SuperCorp, escape game, pyjama party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_s_writing/pseuds/Lola_s_writing
Summary: Sara, Ava, Kara and Lena have a date on an Escape Game. Ava and Sara act weirdly with their friends, really weirdly.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	The Eyelash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my second OS fanfiction, it is a Supercorp and Avalance crossover! I hope you'll enjoy it, tell me in comments ! 
> 
> (I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes, and spelling mistakes, I'm French, but I've tried my best!)
> 
> Enjoy !

Sara and Ava were in her apartment, preparing themselves for tonight's event. Both get dressed in colored suits. Sara's was burgundy, and Ava's was turquoise blue. The clock showed 7 pm, and their meeting took place in half an hour.

"We are going to be late." Ava said, while she was putting on her shoes.

"I'll text them, don't worry the escape game starts at 8, we have time." Sara answered.

The smaller blonde took her phone, and send a text to warn their friends for their lateness.

(Sara, 7:05pm)

_Hi beauties, hope you're alright. Ave and I'll probably be late, but no need to worry, we'll be there for the escape game! See you!_

There have had no long time before Sara receives an answer.

(Kara, 7:06pm)

_No problem for me, I'm already here, I'm waiting for you in a bar._

(Lena, 7:10pm)

_Wow, Kara, you don't waste time. I'm coming for you, I'm on my way. No bother Sara, there's time!_

Sara showed the texts at Ava, whom didn't have her phone. The taller blonde smiled, and Sara followed her. They had a plan for tonight, and not just any. The four friends had met in the last superhero's crossover. Since there's only one world, they've learned to know each other. It was a real match. From those days, they have friendly date as often as they could. Since a certain time, the couple of blondes had noticed eyes contacts and cute smiling between Kara and Lena.

"You're ready babe?" Ava asked Sara, staring at her with contemplate eyes.

Sara nodded.

"Can I kiss you before we go? You're smoking hot in that suit." Sara asked, sounding like she was naughty.

Ava giggled, took Sara's cheeks between her hands and kissed her in a soft embrace.

"Now, we can go" whispered Sara, lips still close to Ava's.

_____________________

(Ava, 7:40pm)

_We're in front of the Escape game. Where are you?_

(Kara, 7:42pm)

_We're here in a minute. You can wait inside, before getting sick ;)!_

Kara stood up from the bar stool, and summoned the bartender to pay the drinks Lena and her have took.

"This is for me" she said at Lena.

The brune tried to contest, but it was too late. Kara was already putting away her credit card.

"Thank you, Kara" Lena said, with her eternal warm voice. "Let's go! Finally, they'll have to wait for us."

Kara nodded.

"I'm not worrying about them, they know how to spend time" She added with a little smirk.

"What?!" Lena exclaimed with big eyes. "No no no, you don't think they can... In the... No way!"

Kara laughed heartily, she took Lena's arm and dragged her towards the Escape Room.

____________________

"Here they are!" Sara exclaimed, while she was swaying arms in air. Ava and her stood up from the couch they were sitting at, and greeted their friends.

"What time is it?" Lena asked, "I think we're finally ahead of time."

"We are, we have to wait for 10 minutes." Kara answered.

"That's enough to take a drink!" Sara exclaimed.

The three others women shrugged, seeing no objection. Sara ordered a beer, Ava and Kara some mojitos, and Lena a martini.

"So" Sara said, voluntarily prolonging the word. "Have you spent a good time together in this bar?"

Ava almost split out her drink, in face of her girlfriend's lack of tact. All of them have understood the real meaning of the question. Kara and Lena blushed. They shared a crush for quite a while, but none one them have dared to do the first move. Sara raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Sure! I always spend a good time when I'm with Lena, no others options." Kara answered, smiling at Lena.

"Yep." Lena added, also smiling.

The couple of blondes looked at them with a certain good haughtiness in their look.

"It's time, ladies." A feminine's voice intervened beyond them.

____________________

The story was about a casino. A dark red color was overfilling the room, the light were down, and there was a sensual music in the background.

"Ouh, this place is suitable for maaaany things, isn't it, Ava?" Sara said, insisting on the 'many' word.

"You're definitely not thinking about playing cards games" Ava answered.

"Definitely not!"

The smallest blond have gone behind the taller one, slid her arms around Ava's stomach, and kissed her neck.

"Don't do that here!" Lena exclaimed. "Remind yourself, there are cameras!"

The women guffawed. Kara was staring at Lena, at her beautiful eyes, at her attractive smile, and damn she was hot in that suit. The brune noticed, she blushed, but tried to conceal it.

"Kara? Is there something on my face?" She asked.

Kara woke up from her daydreaming.

"Yes, an eyelash." She answered, without a second of thought.

Ava and Sara looked at Lena's cheeks. There wasn't eyelash. Not at all. Lena tried to get the invisible eyelash off. Of course, she couldn't.

"Is it ok?" She asked to Kara.

The superhero move toward her friend.

"May I?" She asked.

Lena nodded. Kara put her thumb on Lena's cheek, gently stoked it to take off the invisible eyelash. She didn't know why she was doing this. There wasn't any eyelash on Lena's cheek. She definitely didn't need to stroke it with her thumb. Lena hold her breath, staring at Kara. She had a concentrate cute face. She swallowed, and Kara stepped back.

"No more eyelash." She whispered, sounding like she was out of breath.

"Hum, hum" Sara's voice made behind them. "Maybe we can let you, with Ava?" She added, with a little smirk.

Ava elbowed the captain, despaired with Sara's behavior. The superhero and the scientist blushed, and avoided the question.

"Don't we have an escape to solve?" Lena said, saving her and Kara in the same time.

____________________

The women successfully solved the Escape Game. Now they were walking outside.

"Come at home!" Ava suggested. "We can end the night together, what do you think?"

"With pleasure" Kara and Lena answered, in one voice.

Sara nodded with a smile, knowing exactly where she was going. 'It's a redoubtable plan' she thought. She couldn't have a better one. Ava and her were preparing this since the day they planned this friendly date.

Lena called a taxi, and in a few time, they were already at Ava's building.

____________________

The women spent the rest of the evening doing games, gabbing around hot chocolate, with warm and soft plaids. About 2 am, Sara voluntary leased, and stretched her arms. Ava imitated her. Kara and Lena were staring at them, it was totally ridiculous, but fun.

"I think Sara and I are going to sleep." Ava said, standing up.

"Yes, we have stuff to do." Sara added, doing the same.

"What are you talking about?" The taller blonde asked.

"I didn't get over this, sensual and sexy room." The former assassin answered, with a smirk.

Ava sighed, Kara and Lena laughed.

"You can sleep in the spare room, the bed is large enough for you two." Ava proposed, just before dragging Sara towards their own bedroom.

____________________

Kara and Lena were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. No one was daring to talk about this strange evening. Their friends were planing something, and they both noticed.

"So... don't you noticed how Sara and Ava acted strange tonight?" Kara asked, rolling her head to look at Lena.

"Yes, I've noticed" Lena said, laughing.

Kara was hesitating. But finally, she attempted.

"I think... they try to create something between... us."

"Yes, that's..."

"Crazy?" Kara cut Lena.

"I wasn't going to say that..." Lena whispered.

"Oh..."

Lena lied on one's side, to look at Kara straight in the eyes.

"Maybe..." She said. "Maybe they are onto something."

"Onto what...?" Kara asked in a sigh.

Lena stared down, to Kara's lips. The blond noticed, she breathed deeply, waiting for the answer.

"Maybe... I like you." Lena said, closing her eyes, scared about Kara's react.

"There wasn't any eyelash on your cheek." Kara whispered.

Lena opened her eyes, and frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"It was just an excuse to caress your cheek." The superhero said.

Lena understood what Kara meant. It was a strange way to say : "I like you too", but it was.

"May I pretend you have a eyelash on your cheek? To take it off with my thumb, and then kiss you?"

Kara nodded, she wasn't breathing anymore. Lena slightly get closer her head from Kara's. She put her thumb on the blonde's cheek, and slid it near to her lips. They both closed their eyes, and had a gentle, and soft kiss. They opened eyes, couldn't stop smiling.

"Does the eyelash still on my cheek?" Kara whispered.

Lena negatively nodded.

"No more eyelash" She said, in a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you've liked this OS !


End file.
